The removal of material from surfaces is a common activity in virtually every industry. Whether it be removal of paint, corrosion or dirt from a variety of surfaces and materials, cooking residue from barbeque grills or snow and water from road surfaces (to name just a few examples) material removers typically suffer from a common shortcoming; the inability to continuously and dynamically adjust to changes in the surface contour from which the material is being removed.